


【杰佣】Moon Under Water

by Neronero



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neronero/pseuds/Neronero





	【杰佣】Moon Under Water

【杰佣】Moon Under Water  
By Nero

01 <<<<<< 

Moon Under Water的位置可以说是得天独厚的。  
酒吧前面是繁华的伦敦大街，隔着街道正对着不远处的莱斯特广场，和女王雕像遥遥相望。  
酒吧后面是一处花园，不算很大，却足够幽僻。小小的月牙湖泊滤去了汽车的尾笛和夜店的喧哗，清亮的流水声像是遗世独立，倒影着花团锦簇也称得上一方人间美景。  
佣兵虽然年轻，却已经是个身经百战的沙场老兵了。  
他有着足够多让人惊叹的故事和经历，可以不用顾忌身份的，同坐在真皮座椅的上等人们侃侃而谈。  
柜台上的调酒师正在调制着一杯金色的Martini。  
他穿着干净的白衬衣和黑色的西装马甲，巧夺天工的白色水纹在领带和肩头处细细的滚漾开来，显得精美又别出新意，从而完美的打破了制服原有的死板。  
他的身材也是极好的。修长而挺拔，却不会让人觉得羸弱。修身的西服掐出一弯好看的腰线，袖口扣的一丝不苟，却又从他行云流水的动作间隐隐约约露出一抹白皙的手腕来。  
调酒师显然早已是一名熟练的调酒师了。流畅而华丽的调酒动作看着就叫人赏心悦目，调制一杯鸡尾酒就如同演奏一篇优美的乐章。  
客人们大多都很喜欢他。那英俊的面貌和温和的笑意，举手投足都极尽优雅，相比其他为了工作而工作的雇员们，这位绅士样的调酒师有种让人着迷的贵气。  
雨水顺着屋檐淌过爬着青藤的玻璃窗，银色的水线被植被分开又在中途交汇，像一帘透明的，被微微掀开的流动帷幕。  
调酒师用他标准的伦敦口音和人们友好的交谈着，幽默又不失风度，而年轻女人们轻快的笑声又引得男客们也频频回头。  
“勾引娘们儿的玩意儿。”手臂纹着兽首的男人瓮声瓮气的说。而他的一番言论立刻引来了一些其他男人的附和。  
佣兵一直都觉得大城市的人类是一种非常奇怪的生物。  
他们贪生怕死，不愿在国难的时期奔赴战场为国家效力，却偏好无所事事的在酒吧呆上一天，高谈阔论战争和政治。  
他们懒惰，善妒，喜欢推卸责任，大肆寻找他人的过错，却又有着极强的表现欲。  
而这些特质又在落魄的上等人身上尤甚明显。  
他被英国人所雇佣，但是老实说，他并不喜欢这些英国人。  
于是，佣兵在充满妒火的男人们寻衅滋事之前起身，大摇大摆的坐到了调酒师的面前。  
“黑麦芽，谢谢。”

佣兵虽然年轻，却已经是个身经百战的沙场老兵了。  
那分戾气是养尊处优的伦敦人所无法比拟的。

躁动仅仅持续了片刻，意图肇事者们又纷纷不甘心的坐了回去。  
“多谢。”英俊的调酒师朝他笑笑，黯红的眼底带着些感激。  
佣兵扯了扯嘴角，颇有几分痞气：“不用客气小美人，这杯请我就行。”  
调酒师低下头，专心致志的为他调酒。  
递上来的却不是那粗廉的烈性麦芽酒，而是加了奶油的Baileys。从上到下是浅橙到石榴红的渐变色，覆着一层泡沫一样的奶油。优雅又精致。  
他狐疑的看过去，对方却答非所问：“小先生，您经常像这样替我解围。”  
——大意暗示一种报答。  
“奈布·萨贝达。”佣兵指指自己，“我的名字。”  
“萨贝达先生。”温和的调酒师微微颔首，“您可以称呼我杰克。”  
于是，在佣兵来到这里的数日时间里，他们终于有了攀谈的契机。  
室外还在潺潺的下雨，雨水打在屋檐上，像是某种清脆又愉快的奏鸣曲。  
“——开膛手？”调酒师听到这个话题，似乎微微有些讶异。  
“嗯，听说经常在这附近出没，我被人雇佣来做调查。”  
“是吗，那么有什么进展了吗。”  
奈布摇摇头，非常沮丧的样子：“什么也没有，我摸不清他出现的规律。”  
对方体贴的安慰：“令人遗憾，不过相信总会有办法解决。”  
佣兵笑起来：“哈哈，那就借你吉言啦。”  
他本不是打算从调酒师这里寻安慰，但这个人就是有一种难言的魅力，仅仅是听他说话，心情就能跟着变得好起来。  
像是太阳一般，让靠近他的人都能从那分富有亲和力的微笑里感受到温暖。  
——难怪那么多女孩子都喜欢围着他团团转。就如同花儿都会不自觉的朝向阳光。  
“听说您当过兵。”调酒师细致的擦拭着酒杯，干净的白手套通过玻璃的折射显得那手指愈发的修长好看。  
“算是当过一段时间吧，作为廓尔喀士兵。”奈布搅动着半透明的吸管，香甜的奶油被挤压进去，非常可口的样子。  
“那么，小先生。”杰克停下动作。  
“您杀过人吗？”

02 <<<<<<

小酒吧的客人都醉的差不多了，零零散散的趴在桌子上自闭。  
挂在墙上的电视不知被何人换了频道，气氛热烈的球赛变成了严肃的夜间新闻，主持人正播报着近日影响极其恶劣的连环妓女杀人案，提醒民众外出需要注意安全。  
佣兵这次来的格外的晚，调酒师已经闲散的在等着换班。  
佣兵好像困的不行，恹恹的伏在桌面上，哈欠一个接着一个，脑袋顶上几乎冒出泡泡来。  
昨天晚上又死了个人……而且可以说就死在自己眼皮子底下了。他发现的时候，那个女人的肠肚都被破开了，血液在她冰冷的身子底下汇成了一汪温暖的漩涡。  
而在那浓的揭不开的雾里，莫说男女，他就连传说中的开膛手究竟是人是狗都没看清。  
这位自带华丽出场特效的人物，自从现身以来就是午夜频道比动作小电影还要被人们津津乐道的话题。  
标签R18，限制级，男人看了会心跳女人看了会流泪，风流绅士与性感妓女们的在线纠葛——  
么得一点问题。没深入了解的可能还会以为这位著名的开膛手是某同档期小电影男主演。  
以至于奈布在跟损友弗兰克提到这个任务时，那货竟然露出了一副很懂的表情：  
“咳咳，我明白。借一部说话，兄弟。”  
——我为什么会认识你这样的魔鬼。人间不值得。  
“所以呢，您跟丢了？”杰克很有耐心的听着他絮絮叨叨，并适宜的为他添满了杯子里的饮料。  
“是的，我跟丢了。”奈布深深叹了口气。旋即又为面前摆上的食物感到讶异。  
炸的金黄的薯条配上香甜的豌豆酱和塔塔酱，是酒吧非常经典的美食炸鱼薯条。  
他诧异的看了对方一眼，而后者则轻描淡写的解释说：“我想经历过那样的事，清淡些的食物会更合您的胃口。”  
奈布说：“但是我并没有点单。”  
“算作请客，我马上就下班了，我的小先生。”  
“可以不用尊称吗？”他扁嘴，“叫我奈布就可以了。”  
尽管知道这是英国人的绅士礼仪，但毕竟眼前的男人明显要比自己年长，听起来怪别扭的。  
调酒师笑起来，如沐春风的：“乐意至极，我的小可爱。”  
他微垂着眼睫，低头整理着吧台。柔和的暖橙色灯光打在他的黑发上，闪烁着些许细碎的微光。  
佣兵悄悄的把钱压到了餐盘底下。  
他支着下巴去看调酒师忙碌，半开玩笑的跟他说：“再多死一个人我就捧不起小美人你的场啦。”  
“麦芽酒都要喝不起啦。”  
“我可以请你，这没关系。”  
“嗯……你为什么要请我？”  
“嗯？为什么呢？陪聊？”  
“这么真实的吗？”  
“当然。仔细看看，你也算得上是个美人不是吗？所以不亏，我的小可爱。”  
佣兵头一次被反撩了。沉默半晌。  
“你变了，你之前不是这样的。”  
你之前分明没有这么多骚话的，你变了。  
调酒师再一次笑起来：“那你需要多了解了解我了，我的小可爱。”  
佣兵之所以会追查开膛手，一半是为了钱，一半是为了一股子年轻人特有的正义感。  
在他的观念里，职业不分高低贵贱，而女人都是如花如水的，需要男人们来保护的。  
他无数次差点死在战场上的时候，都是善良的女医生们一针一针为他缝合伤口，甚至一勺一勺喂他吃下食物。  
为了保护这些天使一样的人，他可以不等旧伤愈合就提着弯刀冲向前线。  
但是他在很久以后才猛然发现，仗是永远也打不完的。他的同伴，和他感激的那些天使们，也一个接一个的死的透彻。

他们为了填补领导者们的野心和欲望无条件赴死。  
但他们死了。而那些人却还好好的活着。

就像酒吧这些无所事事却又好事的酒徒，终日醉死在这远离战火的温柔乡里。  
——他们贪生怕死，不愿在国难的时期奔赴战场为国家效力，却偏好无所事事的在酒吧呆上一天，高谈阔论战争和政治。  
佣兵突然无厘头的猜想，没准儿开膛手也和他一样是个愤青。反社会人格。  
不过他终究不是真正的开膛手，摸不清开膛手出没的规律，没抓到现形过一次，尽管自接到委托以来他就没日没夜的守在这里，每天把自己搞得困的一批。

调酒师住在莱斯特广场边上，一栋小小的公寓里。  
客房的窗户底下是宽敞的小广场，并且正对着大街对面的Moon Under Water，人来人往车水马龙，清清楚楚一览无余。  
奈布没想到杰克会邀请他去家里做客，更没想道他会提议让自己住下。虽说这确实是个绝妙的观察地点就是了。  
想着也许这位调酒小哥其实是个隐藏的热心市民，本着为社会除毒瘤做贡献，牺牲小我成全大我。佣兵就这么开开心心的住下了。  
他很久都没有睡过好觉了。没有嘈杂的电视声，也没有女人的惨叫声。卧室里飘着淡雅的玫瑰熏香，酣甜的恍若一场很深很深的桃花美梦。  
他忽而又懊悔自己睡的太死，忐忑的打开电视新闻播报却又无事发生。  
杰克向他重述：“什么也没有发生，我的小先生。你大可以安心的待在这里。”  
调酒师养了一只猫，没有名字。  
是只被主人抛弃了的，瘸腿的橘色流浪猫。  
杰克认为名字只是个代号而已，有或者没有，都没有任何意义。代号只是取来方便他人称呼自己，而这里没有人会去考虑如何称呼一只猫。  
“但是现在，我在这里啊。”奈布说，“所以它应该有个名字。”  
他把那只小小的橘猫抱起来，于是猫咪朝他摇了摇蓬松的尾巴尖。  
“猫咪先生。”他郑重其事的说，“以后就叫你胡子先生吧。”  
开膛手有好一段时间没有出现了。  
佣兵白天窝在调酒师的公寓里睡觉，晚上就去酒吧守夜，和酒客们打打桥牌。  
有种莫名的荒废人生的罪恶感。  
杰克的家里不算很大，是生活起来足够觉得舒适的那种户型。餐桌上的花瓶永远都有新鲜的玫瑰，不大的屋子又被巨大的落地书柜嵌满，整整齐齐的码满了复杂的英文书籍。  
奈布有时候会忍不住去翻那些书，细致的洗了好几遍的手再小心翼翼的抽一本出来。  
英语并不是他的母语。他那点儿战前培训来的英文水平，仅限于日常交流和军事编码，复杂晦涩的文学作品读起来着实吃力。  
然而就算读不懂，光是将这厚重的东西捧在手里，来来回回的听它清脆的掀页声，也能叫他感到高兴——就好像经历了无数次战争的洗礼之后，他终于走进了普通人的生活。  
“光是翻页的话是得不到任何知识的，我的小可爱。”  
杰克颇为无奈的笑笑，指尖挨着划过一本又一本书的脊背：“你想读什么类型的？战争，哲学，历史……”  
“有没有……有关爱情的？”  
英俊的调酒师明显顿住了动作。  
“因为它离我太遥远了。”对方解释说，“可能我这辈子都接触不到那样的东西，所以我想知道在普通人的眼里那究竟是……”  
杰克突然上前来，倾身吻了吻他的额头。  
突如其来的动作让佣兵感到十分不解，湛蓝色的眼睛里充满了困惑。  
他想起来在自己小时候，被噩梦惊醒，他的母亲也会像这样亲吻他的额头。  
这是代表一种安慰吗？安慰他母胎单身这么多年还都不知道什么叫爱情？  
杰克注视了他一会儿，再度无奈的笑了笑：“那你觉得，爱情是什么样的？”  
奈布不确定的问：“……就像老妈那样？”  
毕竟他从小就为了争夺食物跟别的孩子打架，饿急的时候哪顾得上对方是男是女。而稍微长大，有了性别意识之后，他就被雇去当了兵……营地里的女人们，要么就是像女医生那样的天使，是崇高又圣洁的存在，完全不能玷污。要么就是凶神恶煞的女怪物。  
像玛尔塔一样。  
佣兵忍不住打了个冷颤。  
他不想多一个老妈，只想当别人爸爸。如果是玛尔塔那样残暴的女人做他老妈，估计他还在娘胎的时候就已经被打死了吧。  
胡思乱想之间，却被杰克递了一本封面颜色很鲜艳的书：  
“这是流行小说，不是文学作品，没有那么深奥。”  
言外之意，语法很简单，小学生都读得懂。  
奈布撇了撇嘴，意思意思翻了几页，竟然还配着彩色的插图……好像还真是给小学生看的？！  
接下来的几天，奈布都在一边嫌弃一边专注的阅读这本书。  
“那个女人为什么明知道男人有妻子还去勾引人家？”  
“嗯，因为贱吧。”  
“那这个女人为什么要拿刀捅自己？”  
“嗯，可能是为了陷害情敌。”  
“为什么人黑化了以后头发会变白？？？”  
“你问到我了，我的小可爱。可能这就是爱情吧。”  
佣兵一阵心惊肉跳外加惊魂未定。  
爱情真是个高深莫测的东西。  
一定要先经历浪漫邂逅一见钟情然后被第三者插足拿刀自捅分手黑化头发变白却还要流出五彩的眼泪。最后两人再当作无事发生不要碧莲的复合。

好可怕，突然不想谈恋爱了。

你究竟给我看了什么玛丽苏

03 <<<<<<

所谓人间即地狱。  
充斥着无穷无尽的权欲，和肉欲。行走世间的多是披着人皮的妖魔鬼怪。  
开膛手痛恨着妓女，正如痛恨着那个谋杀了妻子和一个妓女私奔的男人。  
他真的很想剖开他们的肚子，看看那样的人是不是也长着一颗人心。  
而反应过来的时候，他确实已经那样做了。  
意料之外的，没有任何恐惧，或是悔恨，他甚至认为自己净化了这些肮脏的灵魂。  
于是，年幼的男孩站了起来。  
在那血肉模糊的肠肚里放了一支玫瑰。

酒吧是个鱼龙混杂的地方。人们不用顾忌身份，只扔掉了道德和皮囊来尽享一夜风流。  
贵族女士，或是妓女，都钟爱着这个地方。  
小公寓的窗户正对着酒吧，一草一木皆尽收眼底。  
佣兵早就猜出来了。  
足尖在树干上点了一下，刀锋打着旋落下去和钢刃激烈的碰撞，最后被主人握在手里安稳着地。  
开膛手穿着立领的公爵服，高傲又凌厉的站在那里，一身贵气。左手的爪刃淌着血，锋芒和杀气尽显。  
女人的尖叫及高跟鞋的奔跑声已经渐渐被夜幕所吞噬，而两人仍旧伫立不动，紧张的对峙着。  
佣兵再一次认为杰克实在是太高了。  
平时便觉如此，现在带给他的压迫感更甚。  
他不敢相信，那么温柔的人竟然是残酷冷血的刽子手……他甚至曾自欺欺人的认为他会一直收敛下去。  
如果可以，他希望他们永远也不要有对立的这一天。  
但是事到如今，再大声的质问他为什么未免太过煽情。  
夜风簌簌的吹，公园里灌木丛沙沙作响。  
奈布把弯刀横在身前，下意识的作着保护动作：“你去自首吧。”  
“如果不呢？你要去举发我吗，我的甜心？”  
开膛手笑起来，那笑声撞到枝干上，七零八落的碎了一地。  
佣兵没来由一阵发怵。  
这是黑化的前奏吗？杰克的头发下一刻就要变白了吗？  
对小说情节深信不疑的他忽而紧张的盯着对方的脑袋看起来。  
张扬的黑发被扣在高耸的礼帽之下，象牙白的面具盖住了原本清俊的脸，只通过一个阴枭的圆孔向外俯看众生。  
他盯的出神，全然没注意到对方在他发愣的功夫里已经逼近了过来。  
弯刀在一瞬间脱手，刀刃擦着杰克的肩头飞劈过去，将皮肉割开一道鲜血淋漓的豁口。  
而与此同时，佣兵也被钢爪掐着脖子按到了长椅上。  
“好吧，你赢了。”  
奈布平静的说。各种意义上的。  
这么近的距离却打偏到了一个无关紧要的地方。  
他在潜意识里根本没把这个人当作敌人。上一刻，他都还在跑神。  
各种意义上来说，他都输的十分彻底。  
“你随时可以推开我。”钢刃轻巧的划过他的脸颊，撤了回来。  
佣兵半躺着，不动声色和开膛手对视。  
“你喜欢的究竟是什么？”杰克摘下了面具，半遮半掩，“太阳，或是月亮。”  
一半是年轻俊美，一半是冰冷阴厉。  
“是那副光鲜亮丽的躯壳、假象，还是面具之后肮脏却真实的我？”  
一半是温柔，一半是空洞。  
“先生，我觉得这些都没有什么区别。”奈布说，“就像你说的，称呼只是个代号而已。没有人规定过调酒师不可以是杀人犯，杀人犯不可以是调酒师……我也杀过人，但我可没说那是廓尔喀士兵奈布干的不是我。”  
“敢做不敢当，算什么男人？”  
其实说白了，他自己又何尝不是杀人犯。两个人都不是什么高尚的货色罢了，但否定自己终究是不对的。  
开膛手似乎是被这番说教震住了，久久没有恢复过来。  
“……也就是说，无论什么样的我，你都是喜欢的？”  
“等一下，这个话题跳跃有点快，让我捋捋。”  
“如果你现在不推开我，那么接下来，我可是不会停下的。”  
奈布望向杰克的眼睛，那淀红的眼底蕴着几分笑意，让他找回了那么点久违的亲近感。  
他心虚的咽了一口口水：“输了就是输了……我不会逃的。”  
于是杰克低下身吻了吻他的嘴角，声音暧昧又低沉：“从现在开始，你是属于我的了。”

佣兵的身材很好，肌肉线条养眼的恰到好处，不会过于强壮也不会过于瘦弱。  
夜风打在裸露的皮肤有点凉，轻如蝶翼的吻却又激起一分湿热的燥意。  
湿漉漉的唇舌细致的滑过每一寸肌肤，吮过喉结，吮过锁骨，叼咬着他敏感的乳头细细碾磨。酥酥麻麻的痒意借由圆点绵密的爬向脊椎，方寸的皮肤都被对方鼻间喷出的热气燃烧至灼热。他感觉自己的呼吸都变得粘稠起来：“呼…好热……”  
他忍不住轻轻推了推杰克，清凉的空气被吸进肺里，终于让那份燥热得到了一时的疏解。  
杰克微微向后撤了撤，沉着眸色看他胸腔上下起伏的样子。  
廓尔喀人天生身材娇小，在他眼里，佣兵的什么地方都是小小的。胸膛也是，腰部也是，双腿修长而纤细，中间羞怯的小家伙颜色则是跟主人表情一样的青涩稚嫩。  
他忍不住伸出手去爱抚这可爱的小东西，用手掌让它慢慢的变硬变直，吐出愉悦的爱液来。  
奇异的暖流汇入血管在全身游荡开来，像是甜蜜又炽热的糖浆，黏稠的包裹着神经让大脑都融化在里面。  
奈布咬着手背，身体颤动着，半眯的眼睛带着点不知所措的望向杰克。  
而后者被这湿润泛水的眼神看的下腹一紧，指尖径直嵌进臀缝，在那处凹陷打着圈的按摩，直到它足够柔软可以吞进整个指节。  
“疼吗？”杰克稍微缓了缓动作。  
“还成…不疼。”  
于是他安下心来继续做着扩张准备。细长的手指揉弄着细嫩的肠肉，耐心的一点一点让它湿润起来。逐渐分泌的肠液加速了润滑，交合处很快就泛起了粘腻的水声。  
被性器插进来的感觉是同指尖完全无法比拟的，酸涩的胀痛感达到了极致，括约肌对这巨物本能的起了抗拒反应。奈何事前做了足够充分的润滑，穴口一张一吐的却又把那截肉棒吞的更深。  
狰狞的大家伙劈开肠肉，一寸一寸坚定又缓慢的挺进，终于把自己完全的沉进肉穴之后，已经漫长的仿佛过去了一个世纪。  
冷汗几乎黏在了身上落不下去，奈布小口小口的吸着气，攒紧了指节，浑身僵硬着似乎一动也不敢动。  
就算痛如身体被撕开，眼角被逼出水汽，也绝不会说一个疼字。  
而杰克显然也意识到了这点，体贴入微的忍耐着没有动，等着对方的呼吸频率趋于正常，才小幅度的缓缓挺了挺腰。  
滚烫的性器嵌在身体里浅浅的做着刺戳，滑进又滑出，直到穴口慢慢放松，接纳并熟悉了这个过于勉强的尺寸之后，方才敢做一些大幅度的动作。  
凶人的异物在刮过体内某个凸起时，腰部突然不受控制的抽动了一下。难以言喻的快感从小腹蔓延开来，一层一层荡漾的卷向大脑。  
引以为傲的忍耐力和意志力终于在生理反应面前溃不成军。辛辣的钝痛在瞬间转化为辛辣的愉悦，轻而浅的性交忽而变得如火烤般让人焦灼。  
他下意识的扭动着腰，喘息着想从这恼人的焦灼感中抽离出来，混沌的去摸两个人胶着在一起的胯，推拒和迎合含含糊糊的分不出界限。  
杰克扶上他的臀，抬高又放下，引导着他去跟随自己的律动。  
肠道变得越来越热情，媚肉暧昧的缠绕在他的茎体上，烧的他头脑发胀，舒爽的感觉几乎让他都崩不住理智，只想放纵了力道将自己完全的熔进这湿热紧致里。  
一声短促的呻吟被强硬的闷在喉咙，随后又被变本加厉的操干撞碎，逼的奈布呜咽出声。  
火热的甬道完完全全的反应了烙在里面的形状和质感，血液都快要被摩擦的沸腾起来，意识在颠倒错乱的快感中沦陷，身体小幅度的颤抖着，想要被填满的感官占据了主导权。  
奈布紧紧的环抱着杰克的背，断断续续的呻吟，腰身因为快感崩成一道性感的弓线。  
杰克的呼吸也紊乱起来，他轻轻咬了咬对方的喉结：“甜心，小声一点……”  
“我…难受……”奈布咬着唇，推了推他，“哈啊…让我在上面……”  
于是杰克托着他的腰，让他坐了起来。  
身居高位，方才一直被压迫的呼吸终于顺畅了些。  
深重的情欲完完全全的在他的身体上绽放开来。透明的汗水黏着在白皙的肌肤上，在月光的洗礼下更是呈现出一种剔透可口的质感。  
濡湿了的栗发乖顺的贴在他的额头上，而敞开了的身体各处都残留着被享用过的情色痕迹。性感凸起的锁骨，甜美起伏的胸口，柔软削瘦的腰，主动张开了的肉感的大腿，都清晰而深刻的烙印进眼底，活色生香。  
杰克倾身吻了吻对方湿润的眼角，入口是如同海水一样清淡的咸。而借着这个体势，钉在肠道的肉茎插的更深，引的对方呼吸为之一窒。  
他又微抬起对方的头，同他接吻。舌头情不自禁的迎合了侵入的外物，温柔缠绵着相互交换彼此的味道。  
奈布稍微休息了片刻，慢慢的动作起来。  
肉穴将那深红的性器一截一截的吃进去又吐出来。浊液从穴口被挤压着淌落，淫靡的黏线不断拉长又压短，最后不堪重负的坠落下来，将身下打的黏糊一片。  
对方掰开了他的臀肉，毫无章法的将性器顶到深处，顶的他喉间的呻吟都跟着一颤。  
“就这样，摆你的腰。”  
那注视着他的目光深情且火热，在这样的注视下身体既羞耻又兴奋，甚至变得几倍以上的敏感。他完全丧失了思考能力，放荡的起落着腰去追随生理本能。  
贪婪的穴肉不知羞耻的咀嚼着男根，臀部原本圆润饱满的形状被挤压出性感的凹陷。  
饱胀的凶器循环往复的贯穿肠道，一刻不停的做着激烈的抽插动作，把不堪忍受的快感拔高到新的极限，似乎一定要将他顶出哭声来。  
空气被浓郁的雄性麝香气味儿搅浑，狂乱的拍打节奏中，两个人终于一前一后的攀上了高峰。  
奈布筋疲力尽的伏在杰克怀里喘气，莫名感觉比跟人打了一架还要累。  
“那么如何，我的小美人。”男人的嗓音里带着情事中特有的沙哑和性感，那双眼睛像红酒一样该死的醉人，“你愿意跟我回去吗？”  
他的心里有一个无法愈合的缺口。而这个缺口，却在不知不觉中，被怀里这个人填补上了。  
他感到欣慰又雀跃。迫不及待的想要邀请他共同生活。  
佣兵缓了好一会儿，突然后知后觉的意识到发生了什么。  
他抬手，狼狈的捂了捂脸，还是坚持的说：“真的，你去自首吧。”  
开膛手沉默了。  
他的声音依旧蕴着情欲的味道，但是明显冷却了下来：“恕我不能。”  
“为了你心中的正义感。”他几不可见的牵了牵唇角，“就试着来阻止我吧。”

04 <<<<<<

“你又跟丢了？！你知道这个月第几次了吗？”女上尉蹙了蹙她秀气的眉。军帽斜斜的扣在一边，修长的小腿被裹在长靴里，交叠着担在办公桌上。  
大佬坐姿，不怒自威。  
几日不见，这位女战友出落的愈发霸气了啊……  
“呃，那个……”佣兵感受到了一股无形的威压。  
“小场面，不要慌。” 库特安慰他道。  
弗兰克嬉皮笑脸的上前，给这位贝坦菲尔大小姐又锤腿又捏肩：“消消气，消消气。”  
玛尔塔面无表情：“滚，莫挨老子。”  
库特和奈布双双吞了一口口水。  
玛尔塔·贝坦菲尔。后台极硬，是根正苗红的军人世家，为了一身正气奔赴战场。跟他们这些野地里杀出来，纯粹为了钱入伍的不一样，一看就不是什么正经士兵。  
起初，是玛尔塔首先因为家庭缘故离开了战场，成为了皇家护卫骑兵。而后他和库特也由于各种原因退出了军队，留在了伦敦。  
知道消息以后的玛尔塔，自作主张的要给他们接洗风尘，还不停的给他们介绍一些灰色地带的任务，美名其曰建设美丽伦敦人人有责。  
两个人一面控诉她魔鬼毫无人性道德绑架，一面又暗暗不胜感激。  
这位刀子嘴豆腐心的正派千金大小姐，花尽了人脉和心思，给予他们这些没有国籍的异族一方生存渠道。  
而这次……也不能怪她心急。  
一次任务的失败将会直接影响到他的信誉，对于自由佣兵来说，几乎是足以失业的要害。  
“也许，要对付开膛手还需要一些武器……”玛尔塔说，同时在纸页上写下了一行地址，“我倒是认识这么一个人，你们去她那里试一下吧。”

<<<

“开膛手——？！”特雷西尖叫起来。  
“那样的怪物，你们居然要借我儿子，我儿子怎么可能是他的对手！”  
“我儿子做错了什么为什么要这样对他。”她掩面啜泣，肩膀微微颤抖，“他是那么善良，弱小又无助！”  
“你清醒一点。”库特抬头看了一眼顶天立地呆毛几乎穿透烟囱的机器娃娃，“你儿子离高达只有一步了！”  
“反正，我不能把儿子交给你们。”机械师说。  
“女士，我们自始至终都没提过您的儿子。”佣兵说，“我们只是来询问一下，有没有什么可以应对开膛手的武器。”  
“哦，这样，那我明白了。”特雷西拿出了一根按摩棒。  
“这个怎么样，一次性魔术棒——”  
……魔术棒吗？真的只是魔术棒吗？我读书少你不要骗我。  
“给瑟维先生定制的。既可以用来变戏法又可以OOO还可以OOO——”特雷西随后又搬出了一箱，一脸轻松的说，“怎么样，很实用吧？要不要来几根？”  
……不，完全不明白你在说什么，消音了都。  
…………所以说瑟维又做错了什么为什么要这样对他？  
“有没有正常一点的？”奈布咳了一声，尴尬又不失礼貌，“可以明目张胆的带进公共场合的那种。”  
“那么，你想要哪种杀伤力的？”特雷西开始翻她其他的箱子，“热兵器？冷兵器？是针对头骨的，还是针对心脏的？”  
“我不想杀人。”奈布说，“列兹尼克小姐，我不想杀人。”  
他重复：“就是因为不想杀人，所以我离开了战场。”  
特雷西停下了动作。少女特有的婉转声线忽而变得冷冽起来：  
“萨贝达先生，你要明白，你把他交给雇主，他仍旧会死。”  
“纵使你没有亲自动手杀他，他仍旧是因你而死。”  
她一字一顿，残酷又无情的向他宣告：  
“说到底，你仍旧是个刽子手。自私自利的刽子手罢了。”

<<<

Moon Under Water，奕如它的名字。  
在这方小小的后花园里，花，水，月，齐全的尽善尽美。  
镜花水月，醉生梦死。  
黑夜为植被披上一层深色，花和月倒映在湖泊里，由浅至深层层扩散晕染着，一笔一笔为池水抹上浓墨重彩的颜色。  
佣兵从机械师那里带回来了一只机械鸟。  
不能拿来当成兵器，也没什么别的特殊用处。就是叫声怪好听的。尤其是现在和着飒飒的微风声。  
可惜他自诩是个俗人，形容不来这样的美色。  
他有时候会怀念尼泊尔，怀念廓尔喀。那是和这个精致而有风度的城市完全不同的地方。  
他依旧经常给母亲写信，并寄上他大半的收入，好让他母亲仍旧以为他还在枪林弹雨的战场上为英国人效力。  
他离开家乡的时候，有个姑娘冲到了征兵处，拉着他的手泪眼婆娑的说要等他回来。  
而过于年轻的佣兵学着那些风月电影，悲壮的说战士的归宿就应该是战场。  
姑娘说：我不管，我不听。约好了，等你回来我就嫁给你。  
佣兵说：等等，为什么突然就约好了？！  
姑娘说：不听，就要等你回来。这是属于你和我的爱情。  
佣兵说：爱情是什么？  
姑娘说：……你先答应我，你一定要活着回来。  
佣兵说：哦，好的。那你现在能告诉我爱情是什么意思了吗？

钢筋直男那都是凭实力单的身。  
佣兵刚上战场的时候才十几岁，贫穷地区长大的孩子满心都只有如何填饱肚子。而如今出门漂泊了多年，他虽然认识了这个词汇，却依旧无法理解其中的意义。  
从和家乡往来的书信里得知，那个姑娘也早已嫁作他人妇，有了一个健康的孩子，家庭也称得上美满。  
佣兵忽而有些没来由的伤感。  
在战场上亡命奔波的时候从来没有这样悲春伤秋的机会，突然安静下来，种种情绪一时间不约而同的的翻涌了上来。  
他忽然很想坐在吧台前点一杯麦芽啤。  
他忽然很怀念杰克落在他额头上的那个轻柔的吻。

忽然，想要见你。

受人欢迎的调酒师辞了职，并且搬家了。  
而佣兵花了很大的功夫，才在某一夜找到了令人望而生畏的开膛手。  
他和他猩红的、平静的眸子对视，惴惴不安，欲言又止。  
那眼神好像一支尖锐的箭，狠狠的刺痛了他的心。  
最终，短暂的沉默之后，男人给他了一支玫瑰，接着用右手抚上胸口，优雅的向他颔首，鞠了一躬。  
而后他还未来得及向他吐露些什么，一切的一切，就都被隐匿于一片茫茫的雾霭中。  
恍如一场梦。  
佣兵从小花园抔了土，装进了小小的花盆里。妄想着将那朵玫瑰花栽活。  
然而无根的花终究是活不成的。娇艳的花儿愈来愈无精打采，他甚至徒劳却执着的试图将蔫掉的花瓣粘回枝干。  
小小的花盆最终还是成了坟墓。  
窗台上的机械鸟还在不知疲倦的唱歌。  
“夜莺小姐啊夜莺小姐。”奈布趴在窗边，无比怅然的问它，“我现在，到底该怎么办啊。”

05 <<<<<<

杰克有了恋人？  
庄园的诸位对这八卦表现出了极为浓厚的兴致。  
瓦尔莱塔兴趣盎然的问着：“什么样的？漂亮吗？是很有钱的贵族小姐吗？”  
裘克回想了一下佣兵在酒吧撸起袖管，一言不合就要跟人干架的场景。  
他中肯的评价：“很辣。”  
“哦——”瓦尔莱塔似懂非懂的点了点头。  
“那么进展如何了呢？”美智子呼了呼扇子，似乎急切的想要追问下文，“像杰克先生那般的绅士，该会留下些定情信物什么的吧？”  
“信物，当然有。”裘克面无表情的说，“一根杰克快乐花。”  
“切——”

开膛手先生眼下也是十分苦恼的。  
他苦苦的蹲点了一个多礼拜，只“偶遇”了他的甜心那么一次。  
他有点后悔。  
那个时候就应该二话不说把他打晕了先拖回来。  
绅士风度是什么，可以日吗。  
他打定了注意，决心下一次就把人打晕了拖回来。  
感情什么的可以慢慢培养，前提是人要在。  
但等他真真正正，再一次遇见那个人的时候，却忽而仓皇起来。  
那双湛蓝的眼睛太过于清澈，让他有一种莫名想要逃窜的冲动。  
他压抑住自己的狼狈，一如既往的向他微微躬腰，转身欲走。  
“先……先生。”对方第一次的，开口叫住了他，“我找了你好久。”  
血色的瞳孔微微收缩。  
他回头，看到他最喜欢的那个人，朝他伸出了手。双腕并拢，是心甘情愿被束缚的动作。  
“可以，把我也带走吗？”

奈布抱着他会唱歌的夜莺，而自己则被杰克抱在怀里。  
之所以会是这样的姿势，是因为他的眼睛被蒙着。而之所以会蒙上眼睛，是因为庄园的位置是个机密。  
男人的胳膊极为有力，即便是他们走了有上千步，步伐也仍旧非常稳健。  
“还没到吗？”他忍不住嘟囔了一句。即使现在还没有表现出来，但是他担心对方会吃不消。“这么神秘的吗？”  
“快了。”男人特有的低沉声线从上方传来，“不过接下来还要坐马车，你可以先睡一觉。”  
接着，带着玫瑰芳香的吻轻飘飘的落上了他的额头：  
“夜安，我的小先生。”

<<<

奈布把他埋掉的玫瑰花从花盆里刨了出来，重新埋进了开膛手的花园里。  
他期许着说不定在这里她可以活过来。  
毕竟这儿种着一个庄园的杰克快乐花。  
奈布试着跟杰克约法三章：  
“第一，我要出去工作，我要往家里寄钱。”  
“你在这儿也可以工作，我的甜心。为我工作，你会有更多的钱。”  
奈布很犹豫：“我不杀人。”  
“不会让你杀人的。”杰克笑起来，浅浅淡淡却又足够温柔，“我说过了，是为我工作——陪在我身边，这就是你的工作了。”  
听起来好像不错哎！……但是这份工作，和包养有什么区别吗？  
不过佣兵没怎么深究，继续提出了重点：  
“第二，我不杀人，那你也不能杀人。如果你又杀人了那我就……”  
“就如何？”开膛手回望着他，勾起的唇角颇有几分调笑的意味。  
……我能怎么样。你问我，我也不知道啊。  
这跟说好的不一样啊好死不死的问什么问就不能迁就我一下吗大猪蹄子。  
于是佣兵心一横：“我就举发你，然后和你一起死。大不了一命抵一命。”  
“……嗯，知道了。”杰克煞有介事的点了点头。  
“除了开膛破肚，你的爪子一定还有别的用途。”  
奈布一本正经的说：“比如通厕所我看就挺合适的，通的好的话我们还可以办个年卡。”  
……然后专业给人通厕所吗？  
杰克的嘴角微不可见的抽了抽。  
还真是安排的明明白白。

佣兵身体力行的展示了如何用爱来感化一个残暴的刽子手。  
开膛手有一个小箱子，里面装着从各处裁下来的剪报、照片等等，清晰的记录着他的每一个目标。  
而现在，这些纸片被码成了一摞，扔进了熊熊燃烧的火炉里。  
即便她们有错，但其生死也不是他们可以定夺的。  
佣兵看着火光，有那么一时间觉得这或许就是对他们两个杀人犯的救赎。

你的眼中有世界，我的眼中只有你。

06 <<<<<<

伦敦大街上开了一家新的酒馆。  
老板兼职调酒师，是个非常英俊的年轻人，极招女孩子喜欢。  
他风趣又绅士，除了特调还会制作一些非常美味的小食。  
酒馆里有一只橘猫，瘸腿，但是很通人性，叫做胡子先生。看见客人会喵喵叫，会撒娇打滚露肚皮。  
而酒吧的另一位更为年轻的调酒师，相貌更是丝毫不逊色半分。  
只是这位调酒师似乎更热衷于花式调酒，味道不怎么样，净见酒瓶子满天飞。但好在慕名而来的小姑娘们都是冲着脸和猫来的，酒品什么的无所谓。  
想必年轻调酒师一定后台极硬，导致酒吧老板完完全全的纵容了他的行为。  
那温柔又俊美的酒吧老板只会在一片惊呼中，稳稳的接住他脱离轨道的酒瓶，对他轻轻说一声：“当心，我的小可爱。”  
苏。撩。  
是狗粮的味道。  
于是这家并不显眼的酒吧，以某种不可名状的原因迅速走红，并在短时间内圈揽走了伦敦大半的女顾客。  
他们似乎都是很有故事的人，各式各样奇幻或刺激的经历，都能在他们的描述下让人身临其境。  
但是不知怎的，只要这两个人站在一起，就让人觉得他们便是这世间最美好的故事了。

END.


End file.
